1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to a nonvolatile memory device and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device having a three-dimensional structure and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The degree of integration of semiconductor devices needs to be increased to meet consumer demands for excellent performance and low prices. In semiconductor memory devices, since the degree of integration is an important factor affecting the price of products, increasing the degree of integration is of particular importance. In typical two dimensional or planar semiconductor devices, since the degree of integration is mainly determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, the degree of integration is greatly affected by the level of technologies of forming a micro pattern. Further, miniaturization of patterns requires highly expensive equipment. The degree of integration of two-dimensional semiconductor memory devices is being steadily increased, but there are limits.
Three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells are being proposed. Processing technologies that can reduce the manufacturing cost per bit to less than that of the two-dimensional semiconductor memory device and achieve reliable product characteristics are required for mass production of three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices.